The Return of Starkiller
by JcSMASH
Summary: Galen Merek "Starkiller" wakes up on the junk planet of Raxus Prime. Darth Vader sent him there thinking he was dead after the seemingly endless battle with him and the Emperor. Now Merek is on a mission to find his friends and join them in the Galactic Republic.
1. Chapter 1

THE RETURN OF STARKILLER

Chapter 1: Back from the Dead

After Vader was done with Starkiller's "dead" body, he dropped it at the trash planet Raxus Prime. The planet was now overrun completely by stormtroopers and shadow guards. A mysterious figure in the scraps caught everyone's attention when it lunged at them swinging and waving a lightsaber. After it was done with all the troopers and guards in the area, it came for Merek's body.

It looked around and then removed its hood revealing what looked like Starkiller's face. Sparks from his hands flew out then lightning struck Merek's body continuously. Gasping for air Merek sat up fast and grasped his throat. As he strangled him he asked, "Where am I and who the hell are you!"

Between gasps for air the look-alike replied,

"I- am- a clone of-you!"

"A clone? How!" Merek asked angrily.

"Darth Vader-created many- of you! On the planet- Kamino."

Removing his hands from the clones throat, he tried to piece together the past two weeks. The clone handed Merek one of his lightsabers to defend himself with it.

"I must find my friends! I must find Juno. If I have to search every system across the galaxy!"

"First we need to fight our way off this system." The clone stated.

The clone and Merek stealthily made their way through the treacherous planet. Finally they found a shipyard.

"My ship is just beyond that shipyard. Camouflaged in the scraps." The clone whispered. 

* * *

At the almost-finished Death Star, Lord Vader sensed a shift in the force. A shift he hasn't felt since he first met Starkiller as a child. As Vader thought more of the planet where he dropped Merek's body, Raxus Prime, the shift in the force got stronger. The instant Vader knew Merek was alive, he sent a Star Destroyer and a fleet of Tie Fighters to kill him. 

* * *

Stormtroopers and shadow guards in the area were alerted about the clone and Merek. Merek and the clone made a run for it, but were stopped by ten stormtroopers and two shadow guards. The clone and Merek turned on their lightsabers, and lunged at the small army.

A flash of twirling, slashing, and lasers from imperial phasers didn't affect either one of their concentration. As the last of the stormtroopers were cut down, only the two shadow guards were left. Their saber-spears turned on simultaneously and they seemed to be trained extraordinarily well.

"I've fought these before." Merek said, "Very skilled and slightly connected to the force. They aren't to be messed with."

Galen and the clone lunged at them, but every attempt for a strike or slash failed. Until they switched opponents with each other breaking the shadow guards' focus. Merek struck the saber-spear out of the guard's hand and stabbed him with his emerald-green, pulsating lightsaber.

The clone front kicked the guard and cut him in half with his crimson lightsaber. They then ran past the shipyard and found a mound of trash and scraps. They removed the trash, with the force, to reveal the Rogue Shadow.

"My ship!" Merek exclaimed joyfully.

They ran in and shot into space. The exact moment they hit the edge of Raxus Prime's atmosphere, a fleet of Tie Fighters and a Star Destroyer chased them down. As they weaved and twirled in the Rogue Shadow, large streaks of green lasers dashed beside the Rogue Shadow barely missing.

"Clone! Punch it!" Merek exclaimed.

The clone pulled a lever and a surge of plasmatic energy bolted through the Rogue Shadow. The stars turned blurry as the ship sped faster than able to be noticed. Merek looked back and just like that, the Imperial Fleet was gone within a snap of a finger.

 **A/N I hope you liked my first chapter! Please give me any suggestions! Thanks for reading!**

 **-JcSMASH**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Space Race

The clone and Merek sighed in relief as they successfully evaded the imperial fleet. They kicked back and caught their breath as their hearts slowed their beating.

"What do you want me to call you clone?" Merek asked.

"Call me Starkiller because I never knew a Galen Merek. I store the last Memories of Starkiller in me. I'm The death of Starkiller you are the rebirth of something greater, Galen Merek."

Starkiller and Merek sat their for a while. After a long silence Merek sensed a colossal shift in the force.

"Oh no! Kashyyyk! We must go there!" Merek exclaimed fearfully.

"Why? What happened?!" Starkiller asked frantically.

"A hard shift in the force told me something went terribly wrong on the planet Kashyyyk!" Merek replied.

Suddenly Tie fighters appeared behind the Rogue Shadow. Automatic style laser guns on the tips of the wings. As red streaks of lasers flashed by the Tie fighters. A deadly race between the Rogue Shadow and the three Tie Fighters commenced.

"Starkiller take control!" Merek shouted, "I'm going to take manual control of our guns!"

Merek ran to one of the side wings and strapped himself into a rotating chair. The ship was mostly meant for stealth and quiet missions. That doesn't mean it didn't had weapons.

As he fired bright, scarlet lasers at the Tie fighters his chair rotated in any way he needed it to. One came up really fast, but Merek led the Tie Fighter with his gun and BOOM! The Tie Fighter was nothing more than a cloud of smoke, burnt metal, and ash.

The automatic gun on the other side got a lucky shot in and it blew up another Tie Fighter. It was the last Tie Fighter that was the hardest to get. It weaved and twirled through space evading every shot from Merek's guns and the automatic gun.

"I can't get a beat on him!" Merek frustratedly exclaimed.

"Let's try something different!" Starkiller said.

Starkiller sped up on the Tie Fighter and now they were neck and neck. Starkiller forced the Tie Fighter into an asteroid field and the edge of its wing smashed into a large asteroid. Without thinking Merek blasted it with his gun and just like that singed metal, ash, and greenish orange fire flew out in every direction.

"Whew... That was a close one!" Starkiller said in relief.

"Now. To Kashyyyk." Merek stated moseying back to the cockpit.

* * *

In the reflection of Darth Vader's shiny, black helmet showed a man walking through a door. Vader stared off into the deep black space lost in memories of sadness and torment. His thoughts were interrupted by the fearful stutter of the quivering Admiral of the Star Destroyer.

"My L-Lord we lost the R-Rogue Shadow after they-" The Admiral was interrupted by an angry, deep voice.

"You're lack of eminence angers me." Darth Vader impatiently said in his deep, overpowering voice. He was strangling the Admiral and was lifting him a foot off the ground. He was the Admiral of the Star Destroyer he sent to kill Galen Merek.

"Lord Vader. We picked up on Merek's transmission." Said the Lieutenant of the Star Destroyer.

"I'm listening." Vader replied draining the last bit of life from the Admiral and throwing him off to the side.

"He-umm-is heading for Kashyyyk-s-sir." The Lieutenant stuttered in fear.

"Hmm... Good work Lieutenant. You have just been promoted to the position of Admiral. DON'T FAIL ME AGAIN!" Darth Vader said with words sharp as a knife.

It seemed as though the new Admiral had forgotten how to breath. His heart skipped a beat and he flinched as if he got cut by a real knife. With fear in his eyes the new Admiral walked off with his skin getting paler by the second.

 **A/N Again thanks for reading those of you that did. I hope you liked chapter 2. I would really love suggestions for upcoming chapters! Thanks again stay tuned for more!**

 **-JcSMASH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kashyyyk**

"Starkiller set a course for Kashyyyk. We might finally find our friends there." Merek stated.

"Ok." Starkiller said glumly.

"What's wrong?" Merek asked.

"I-never knew them like you do. I didn't embrace them-I didn't embrace Juno like you did. Mere memories. MEMORIES OF A DEAD MAN." Starkiller sadly rephrased a dark, harsh statement.

"Think of your future not my past. Memories aren't meant to bring sadness but hope." Merek stated. "Now let's go to Kashyyyk. If we have any luck finding our friends, it will be there."

Starkiller set a course for Kashyyyk and blasted off into light-speed. The Rogue Shadow sped off into space.

* * *

"My plan is falling into place perfectly. Your successful trickery with the Tie Fighters was impressive most impressive." Darth Vader surprised at his compliment. He thought he would have to kill him, but this new Admiral is a determined one. Although he fears Vader greatly he was a good asset to Vader's militia.

"Thank you My Lord. I-It was just a simple diversion s-sir." Still fearful of Vader, the admiral stuttered.

"No need to fear me Admiral. It has been a long time since someone executed a mission successfully for me. You just might have a strong future here I sense it." Vader said not used to complimenting anyone. "I want stormtroopers, shadow guards, and Tie Fighters! I want Starkiller dead! I'll make sure of it this time." Vader said in a dark, determined tone.

"Here we are!" Starkiller exclaimed, "Kashyyyk!"

"Finally! I—we will be reunited with our friends!" Merek stated joyfully.

They opened the hatch to exit the ship and trudged out into the forest of Kashyyyk. Unbeknownst to Merek and Starkiller, Darth Vader was planning a devious plot to terminate Merek. What Lord Vader didn't know was that Merek wasn't alone this time.

 **A/N Thanks for reading chapter 3. I really hope you liked it. Any further suggestions would really help me out for more chapters. If you don't have any suggestion you can just leave a comment. Thank you!**

 **-JcSMASH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

"We've been walking for hours!" Starkiller stated impatiently.

"Calm down we'll find what we're looking for soon." Merek replied, annoyed by the clone's impatience.

He was about to give him a quick lecture on patience, when Starkiller pointed out and gave a small sigh of relief.

"Merek look! Between those trees. It's a light." Starkiller said.

Starkiller followed close behind Merek as they walked with full focus on the light. As they moved toward the light they slowly started to look up. The light came from a little hut on the side of the tree. Becoming incautious after his short burst of happiness, Starkiller stepped on a twig. The short snapping sound of the stick echoed through the vast forest; causing the light to be shut off fast.

"Starkiller you wait here. I'll go and check it out." Merek said walking toward the tall thick tree.

When Merek made it to the foot of the tree, he removed moss and vines to reveal a slightly withered ladder. After each step he took, the weak ladder creaked, worrying him. He was about twenty stories off the ground. That fact made his stomach churn as he imagined the ladder giving way, causing him to fall; almost guaranteeing his death.

Merek sighed with solace as he made it to the top. He removed some branches and discovered a door. His hand slowly motioned for the knob. He opened the door and discovered complete darkness.

"Hello?!" Merek exclaimed into the dark abyss of the seemingly empty hut.

Merek heard a small crackle and a footstep. He now knew he wasn't alone. Merek ignited his green lightsaber. The light coming from it pierced the black room. He heard another step and another creek. On the opposite end of the room another green lightsaber switched on.

Merek could only see a dark outline of the figure. It was short and didn't look like it had any training with a weapon such as lightsaber.

The figure started to slowly move toward him with its weapon firmly in hand. Then it started to run at Merek. As it made its way to him, the being swung the lightsaber but Merek easily parried the attack. Merek held it down holding his lightsaber above his head.

"Wait wait! Please don't!" The shadowy figure pleaded.

As Merek motioned his lightsaber closer to the figure a familiar female face was revealed.

"Juno?" Merek said with tears coming to his eyes.

"How…" she paused, "How do you know my name?" Juno asked.

"It's me! Starkiller!" Merek exclaimed.

"Starkiller!?" Juno asked with joy.

Merek switched off his lightsaber and wrapped his arms around Juno. As they embraced each other a couple of creeks and metallic steps interrupted them.

"Uhhh... master?" Asked a robot friend that Merek hasn't seen in months.

"Proxy?!" Merek exclaimed joyfully. Merek kissed Juno out of joy. "I've got my friends back!"

"You call that a kiss?" Juno said with a smirk .

"I'll show you a kiss!" Merek said.

Merek and Juno kissed for a little while until...

"Merek! Are you ok up there?!" Starkiller asked with uncertainty. "I'm coming up now!"

As Starkiller made his way up the ladder he met Juno's eyes.

 **A/N: Thanks those of you that checked out my chapters! Also thanks to the reviews. Hope I didn't take too long to send this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Dark Side**

 _"Anakin. You're breaking my heart!"_

 _"Breaking my heart!"_

 _"My heart!"_

 _"My heart!"_

 _"You're going down a path I can't follow."_

 _"I can't follow."_

 _"I can't follow."_

 _"Come away with me!"_

Through a blackened heart and tainted soul memories of the one he truly loved flickered and echoed. The fire in his heart was infuriated when he thought of Padme and Merek.

 _'It wasn't Padme's fault. It was my own. Wait! Palpatine. He was the one urging me to go to the Dark Side. I was just a pawn in his plot to take over the Galaxy. He did this to me. He did this to Padme.'_

As Vader was resting in his chambers. He heard a faded, withered voice speak "Lord Vader". As Vader exited his chambers he saw a hologram of the one he hated the most.

"What... Is thy bidding... My master." Vader said with a slightly neglectful undertone.

"The Dark Side tells me that your former apprentice is at Kashyyyk with his band of rebels." Palpatine informed.

Under his mask, Vader stared at him with fire blaring in his eyes.

"Go there. And kill him!" Palpatine said with a sinister sneer.

"Yes... My master." Vader replied. He contemplated many ways he would kill Palpatine. _'I would bash his pale, withered head in with the hilt of my lightsaber. I would choke the life out of him and brake his neck with my fist.'_ The hologram flickered off. _'One day, I will kill you!'_

"Lord Vader... There are some rebels we scrounged up hiding in the dumps of Raxus Prime. We are awaiting further orders of what to do with them." The Admiral explained sweating with fear.

"I'll deal with the rebels. You need to continue the search for Starkiller." Vader demanded.

Vader walked with a purpose to the interrogation ward. When he got there he saw the rebels quivering with fear and almost crying.

"Wait outside." Vader commanded to the shadow guards in the room.

"I will only ask this once. WHERE IS MEREK!" Vader asked with a dark and furious tone. He lifted the rebel three feet above the ground by his throat.

"I-don't-know." The rebel gasped between coughs.

Vader tightened his grip. The rebel's incompetence accelerated Vader's anger. Vader launched him across the room with one arm. The other two rebels quivered behind force fields in their cells. Vader walked toward the rebel who was squirming to the corner.

"Tell me where Merek is!" Vader demanded with rising anger.

"I really don't know!" He said holding his leg and wincing in pain.

Vader clenched his fist, grasped the rebel by the neck, and started bashing the side of the rebel's head. As blood gushed from his nose, he could barely open his eyes. Vader continuously bashed the poor rebel's head in. His face was almost completely covered in blood and Vader's gloves were dripping it.

As the last bit of life was beaten out of the rebel, Vader was done with him. He walked over to the other rebels with blood dripping from his fists.

"Please-we don't know-!" The rebel to the right pleaded.

"Mercy-please!" The rebel to the left begged.

Vader grabbed the collar of the squirming rebel's jumpsuit. Vader clenched his fist with blood on it, but before he could hit him the admiral walked in the room.

"Your being here BETTER have had a purpose!" Vader angrily snapped.

"Uhhh... Lord Vader... We've got a lead on Starkiller's position." The Admiral stammered.

Darth Vader let go of the rebel.

"Lucky," Vader said, "you may have my mercy."

Vader walked out of the room with the admiral.

"Kill them." Vader commanded the shadow guards.

As Vader and the Admiral walked off with the sound of screaming and blasting from phaser rifles behind them.

"Admiral. You say you've found him on Kashyyyk?" Vader said most impressed.

"Yes my Lord." The Admiral replied a bit nervous.

"Good. Find him and bring him to me." Vader demanded. "And if you fail me... I will KILL YOU!"

The Admiral gulped and walked to the control station of the Star Destroyer.

 **A/N: Thanks for checking out my story! Be sure to review or just message me for suggestions or if you just want to talk about my story! Again thanks and stay tuned for more!**

 **-JcSMASH**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Who?

"Rise and shine Starkiller, Merek, and Miss Eclipse! We've got stuff to do today! Other than killing you of course Master." The much missed voice of Proxy stated.

"Ok ok..." Merek said with a yawn.

"Oh wow a Star Destroyer. I haven't seen one of those since our final showdown on Raxus Prime. You know-" Proxy started.

"A Star Destroyer!" Merek and Starkiller cried out in unison.

"We've got to get out of here!" Juno exclaimed. "Kota took the Rogue Shadow before he left! Damn!"

"Not quite." Starkiller said. "I kinda had taken it during my escape-"

"Excuse me but I do believe we're under attack _sooo_ maybeif you have the ship already, we could just _go._ " Proxy stated in the most calm tone possible.

"Yeah good point!" Merek replied.

The four of them gathered their stuff and headed off to the ship.

* * *

The Admiral was determined to kill Merek and his friends, for if he wasn't he would definitely be killed by Darth Vader.

As the ship was entering the atmosphere the Rogue Shadow was taking lift off. The ship rotated and hovered off the ground and sped off in the direction of space.

Within the corner of his eye, The Admiral saw the ship speed to the edge of the atmosphere. He quickly sent a squadron of Tie-Fighters after them. The Tie-Fighters accelerated toward the band of rebels. The Admiral sent a squad of stormtroopers in an imperial ship to search the rebel hideout.

The Tie Fighters zoomed through the air after the Rogue Shadow.

"We've got company!" Starkiller informed a bit worried.

"How many?" Merek asked giving the controls to Juno.

"Uhhh... 10..." Starkiller said unenthusiastically.

"Damn! I'll man the turret in the back while the ship charges its light speed." Merek said determined.

"Ok so what are we supposed to do?" Proxy asked.

"Strap your seatbelt and hang the heck on!" Merek replied. "Juno get us outa here."

The Rogue Shadow blasted into space closely followed by ten Tie Fighters. Merek rushed to the manual turret and prepared to defend the ship while it charged up for light speed.

"Merek there's a couple coming up on your right!" Starkiller informed.

"Ok!" Merek replied a little uneasy.

Merek turned the turret in the direction of the Tie Fighters and set his fingers on the triggers. His heart almost skipped a beat as the vibrations of the turret jerked through him. The green lasers dashed through space but, as accurate as the shots were, the Tie Fighters dodged and maneuvered around the blasts.

"How could this be happening!?" Starkiller exclaimed.

"The chances of us dying are between 90 and 100%." Proxy informed cheerfully.

"Hmmm... Not too bad of odds." Juno replied.

Merek exhaled heavily and with determination and the force he returned to concentrating on destroying the Tie Fighters. Merek felt like he was at the top of a mountain with extremely thin air. The Rogue Shadow weaved and turned as green blasts dashed by them.

"Hey is it just me or do those certain Tie Fighters look a bit different to you?" Starkiller asked.

"Oh my god!" Juno exclaimed with fear. "It's the 501st Legion!"

"The what?" Starkiller asked confused.

"The 501st Legion otherwise known as Vader's Fist," Juno explained, dodging the enemy blasts. "Is the most elite squadron of stormtroopers that Vader uses for his most important missions."

"Well that's nice that Vader finds us special." Starkiller replied.

The Tie Fighters were outlined with red on the outside wings to signify there squadron. The shape of them were the same as the normal Tie Fighters and the only thing different was the red outlining.

The Fighters were catching up fast for they had enhanced engines capable of reaching maximum speed in little time without burning out the engine. These Fighters were the ultimate weapons for the skilled troopers.

"They're right on my tail!" Juno cried out.

The Tie Fighters formed a position and held it as they fired upon them. They were within 15 feet of the Rogue Shadow.

"Watch out!" Starkiller exclaimed.

The one in the middle shot repeatedly at the ship and finally clipped the connecter connecting the right wing to the ship.

"Ahhh! We've been shot." Juno exclaimed. "The light-speed has finally charged!"

"Punch it!" Merek replied.

"I don't know the ship might not be able to handle the speed with its busted wing." Juno said worried.

"The chances are more stacked against us if we don't get out of here now!" Merek stated.

Juno pulled the lever and the stars became blurry and they dashed through space barely escaping the enemy.

A few minutes later they stopped on the other side of the Galaxy.

"Hey what's the nearest planet from our position." Merek asked stepping out of the turret room.

"Hmm... Let's see... Uhhh... Bespin." Juno replied. "Our best bet is Cloud City."

"Uhhh... What does that red flashing light mean?" Proxy asked.

"Oh no!" Juno said. "Our ship is in critical condition. Our engine could burn out any minute!"

"How far exactly is Bespin?" Merek asked.

"We aren't that far." Juno explained.

About an hour later the crew barely managed to find Bespin. The ship was dying out as they were just reaching the atmosphere of the cloud planet.

"Fasten your seat belts!" Juno cried out.

The Rogue Shadow fell from the sky burning up on re-entry. The ship descended fast toward the city in the sky. They reached the top of the city and crashed into a tower. Everyone passed out after that because of the jolting and shaking while falling.

They woke up in an infirmary lying on beds. The next day they found the Rogue Shadow in the dump. It was all busted up and was missing its right wing. A new problem has arisen: they had to find a ship.

"How the heck are we gonna find a ship here?" Starkiller asked a bit angry.

"Well I've been here before and there is a place around here somewhere." Juno informed.

"Ok well let's find it!" Merek exclaimed.

They walked through the busy streets for a while and they finally found the place after an hour of searching.

"Is this it?" Merek asked a little impatient.

"Yes it is." Juno replied.

"Ok let's go!" Starkiller said.

Juno put her hand out in front of him to stop him from going.

"I may not have remembered the streets that well but do remember what bars are like here." Juno stated informatively.

"Fine what's the plan?" Starkiller said impatiently.

"Just stay behind me and I'll handle the rest." Juno said.

The group of rebels walked into the bar not knowing what was gonna happen next.

Juno walked around to a couple of tables asking for a ship. Finally they found a man in a corner booth who seemed legitimate for them.

"Ok you can borrow my ship but nobody flies it but me!" The stranger stated.

"Fine. Where's the ship?" Juno asked.

"Hold on ma'am! You gotta pay first." The stranger insisted.

"Ugh... Ok how much you want?" Juno replied.

"Well honey. What you got?" He replied.

"Only 300 credits." Juno said a bit upset.

"Well I'll take it!" He insisted.

"The ship is in the back. Come on I'll show you." The stranger said.

Merek had his hand ready on his lightsaber if anything spontaneous was to happen. They walked around the back and found the ship.

"It's a pile of garbage!" Starkiller stated.

"For your information it's the fastest ship around! So do you want it or not?" He asked.

"Yes!" Juno said. "We never did catch your name."

"Calrissian... Lando Calrissian." He stated with a smirk.

 **A/N:** **Forgive me for sending this chapter out so much later than expected. I hope you liked this chapter! Remember to review or send me a message if you enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned for more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Flight of the Falcon**

"So. Sweet heart. How do you like your rides slow or fast?" Lando asked Juno in a player's tone.

"Taken." Merek stated in a stern tone.

"Ok guys lets get ready for the ride." Juno said getting out of the situation.

"Yeah let's go." Merek strictly stated.

"I was just tryin to be polite." Lando said with a smile.

They all piled in the ship a few moments later.

"So what do you call her? The ship of course." Juno asked.

"I call it the Falcon- the Millennium Falcon." Lando stated proudly.

"That's a weird name for a ship!" Merek said.

"Now if you want to have a ride on my baby I suggest shutting up and sitting down! Show some respect to the fastest ship in the galaxy!" Lando replied a little upset.

Merek continued to stand but didn't say another word about the ship. They all went to the main hold in the ship to decide what they were going to do and where they were going to go.

"So what's the mission kid?" Lando asked with a smirk.

"One: don't call me kid. Two: we are going to Alderaan to gather the rebel alliance." Merek said with an angry tone.

"Against the Empire!?" Lando asked. "You guys are crazy! I'm taking you to Alderaan and that's it! I'm out after that."

"Fine we don't need you after Alderaan anyway!" Merek replied.

"Ladies ladies! Can we ride through space in peace? Geez!" Juno interrupted.

"Yes that would be for the better." Proxy stated.

Starkiller's clone was silently sitting in the corner looking as pale as a ghost.

"Hey what's wrong Starkiller?" Merek asked.

Starkiller bent his neck towards Merek and stared at him with an emotionless face that brought shivers down Merek's spine. After a couple minutes of staring at each other Starkiller finally said...

"You're gonna die." Starkiller said plainly and straight forward as if he were greeting someone.

"What?" Merek asked shocked at the reply.

"You're gonna die." Starkiller said standing up like a zombie. He motioned toward him. As if he were under a spell he lunged at Merek.

"You're gonna die!" He continued a little louder. As they wrestled Starkiller threw Merek through a table. Merek got up and roundhouse kicked him upside the head. Starkiller only moved his neck to the side, unharmed, like an old magnaguard. Now he finally said a different thing...

"Memories of a dead man!" Starkiller said falling backwards like a dead log.

His head hit the ground. Everyone was petrified. Nobody knew what to do. They just stared until they got back their wits and helped him up onto a chair.

"What the hell was that!?" Lando asked a little upset.

"I...don't...know..." Starkiller muttered. He was hyperventilating and shaking. "The only thought... in my mind was... to kill Galen Merek. I think... it was Vader..."

Nobody had anything to say. A loss for words had engulfed them like a terrible cloud of smoke. A treacherous feeling numbed their tongues and forced them to not utter a word. The fear of the viscous Dark Lord towered over them like a skyscraper of death and destruction.

Merek broke the silence by saying:

"Vader wouldn't be able to control someone from too far of a distance so that means he must be close." Without saying anything, Lando moseyed over to the cockpit and started up the engine.

The Millennium Falcon had lifted off and started to fly off into the outer reaches of space.

"Ok... Alderaan is pretty far from Kashyyyk so even light speed will take a little while longer to get us there." Lando informed.

"How much longer?" Juno asked.

"About an hour or two." Lando replied.

Nobody responded. Everyone was still a little freaked out about Starkiller.

Just the fact that Vader could tap into someone's mind and completely change them haunted the crew until their arrival.

"Hey I'm going to go and gamble at the best casino in Alderaan. I feel so lucky I could bet my ship and still win! Well I guess this is goodbye sweet-cheeks." Lando gestured to Juno.

"Come on Juno let's go. Good riddance Calrissian." Merek said with a furious glare.

The whole gang walked out of the ship and headed toward the nearest Inn. After a few minutes of walking around they came across a decent building with grass and moss creeping up the side of it. The only downfall was that there was no droids allowed.

"Uhh master... Do you see that sign?" Proxy said in a nervous tone.

"Yeah. So? You can just make yourself look human." Merek replied.

"I haven't used those matrix in months! I'm not even sure if they work anymore." Proxy said with increased nervousness.

"It's ok Proxy just try. All we need is two minutes. Just do something easy." Merek reassured him.

"Ok..." Proxy uttered.

Proxy used an old model that he figured nobody would remember. He chose Anakin Skywalker as a way for him to get in the hotel. He hid himself in the alley way next to the building so he can test his systems and change his appearance.

After a couple of sparks and glitches he was in robe and clothes in no time. He then followed the rest of the crew into the hotel. Starkiller felt a lot better and looked a lot less paler since the incident with Vader possessing him.

"We will take two rooms." Merek said to the four armed creature at the register. This thing had five small eyes and a long, sharp tooth sticking out of its lip.

"180 credits." The creature stiffly said.

"180 credits!? That's insane!" Merek angrily shouted in response.

"Hey if you don't have the credits, you don't have the rooms." The creature replied abruptly.

Merek sensed it's hands ready on two guns. Merek readied his hand on his lightsaber. Juno noticed and grabbed his arm and gestured that it was ok.

"Fine." Merek said with a calm look on his face and placed the credits on the counter.

The creature handed him the keys after he counted the credits.

"Have a nice evening." The thing said sarcastically.

Merek, Juno, Proxy, and Starkiller walked up stairs and to the left toward their rooms. Merek did a hand gesture to it that excluded four of his fingers while it wasn't looking. Merek and Juno went in one room and Proxy and Starkiller went in the other.

In the morning, Merek, Starkiller and Juno set out to find the hidden rebel base in the forest. This was where Juno believed Princess Leia told her she would be after their creation of the rebel alliance. Proxy stayed back at the hotel in order not to get caught.

* * *

"You have failed me for the last time Admiral." Darth Vader's booming, powerful voice towered over the Admiral whom's neck was being strangled by the Dark Lord's mighty hands.

Vader lifted the Admiral by the neck with one hand two feet off the ground.

"It... Was... Just a... Onetime failure... My Lord." The Admiral gasped.

"One too many failures for me." Darth Vader replied snapping his neck with a shift of his hand.

"You there! Deal with the carcass." Vader demanded to a stormtrooper nearby.

The trooper quickly saluted and marched over to the dead body of the former Admiral. He hurled the lifeless body over his shoulder and marched to the nearest dump.

Vader walked by the stormtrooper as if nothing happened. Everyone that walked by him feared him and felt like they had less air to breathe from. His very aura distributed the essence of death and pain.

* * *

"Well this looks like we're here." Juno stated proudly.

"How? We are looking at a mound of rock and dirt at the side of a mountain." Merek replied.

"Yeah we've been hiking for hours how do you know?" Starkiller agreed.

"Leia gave me a map." Juno answered.

"What map?" Merek asked.

"You don't know this but I had gotten a map from Leia when we had the first official rebel alliance meeting on Kashyyyk." Juno answered.

* * *

"Must I do everything myself! The incompetence is unbearable!" Vader exclaimed standing over a small pile of unworthy admirals.

"I will go to Alderaan and kill Merek myself!" Vader growled.

He walked to the control room and ordered the pilots to start light-speed toward Alderaan.

"M...My lord... The light speed systems will take some time to charge and we will have to manually make our way toward Alderaan without the use of light-speed. M... My lord?" The pilot stuttered.

Vader squeezed the railing by the pilot's seat until it bent and snapped. He then walked out after he threw a chair, that was bolted to the floor, across the room.

* * *

"Merek?! Juno!? And... Another Merek?" The familiar face of Princess Leia greeted them at the entrance of a small base that was covered by trees and moss.

"Yeah Vader kind of made a bunch of clones of Galen so he can have a perfect evil apprentice to do his bidding." Juno explained.

Starkiller waved awkwardly to the much confused princess.

"Well then. Come now I will show you to your chambers." Leia informed.

 **A/N** **: Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you liked it leave a review I would love to have more feedback! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Dark Reunion**

Juno woke to the sound of deadly combat and lightsaber clashes. She leapt from her bed to look out the window. To her surprise, she saw Merek and his clone battling in an open field. The light from their sabers illuminated the darkness. It was a little past midnight and the two were fighting for no apparent reason.

Juno bolted out of the room and down the stairs, into the lobby, and out the door to the field.

"What are you two doing!?" Juno asked upset and confused.

The two stopped, gasped, and turned toward Juno breathing heavily.

"Sparring." Merek gasped.

"Why the heck are you out here in the middle of the night!?" Juno angrily responded.

"I figured that I should teach Starkiller a little bit more on his focus in a surprise attack." Merek explained.

"Well could you keep it down a little! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Juno said walking away.

"Sure." Merek and Starkiller answered in unison.

As soon as Juno closed the door to her room, they were at it again. Their training went on until around 3:00 am in the morning. When they returned to their rooms they collapsed like dead logs and were out for a few hours.

"Hey wake up Marek! Quick hurry up!" Juno alerted.

Merek sat up fast and looked at Juno.

"What is it? Stormtroopers, Vader? What is it?!" Merek replied grasping his lightsaber.

"No. It's time for breakfast." Juno giggled.

"Whew... That wasn't funny!" Merek said.

Juno laughed hysterically and bent over backwards laughing. Merek started to giggle and tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it. Merek picked her up and and gave her a kiss.

"What would I do without you?" Merek told her with a smile.

"Absolutely nothing." Juno replied.

Right before they embraced each other Proxy walked in.

"Breakfast is served. There is Rancor fingers, Bantha cream, and my specialty... Kashyyyk-grown fruit juice. Is this a bad time?" Proxy announced.

"Maybe if you came 5 minutes later, but now no." Juno replied with a smile.

"How did you get here?" Merek asked.

"I followed your heat signatures on my built-in-radar system." Proxy informed.

"That seems new. Have you updated your software?" Merek asked.

"Actually yes. The new software I uploaded has improved my digital combat capacity. After breakfast I'm going to kill you." Proxy said with a smile and left the room.

"O...k... Well then. I'm gonna go down, eat breakfast, and watch my back." Merek said and gave Juno a good kiss.

"Ok." Juno said.

* * *

"We are entering the atmosphere of Alderaan." The Admiral told Vader.

"Good. Halt the Destroyer here. I'll tell you when to send in the troops. I'm going to end this now." Vader stated.

"Alone? You do know there are two of them. It's not going to be easy, b-"

"Yes alone, and IF YOU UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER AGAIN, I WILL SHOW YOU JUST HOW POWERFUL I REALLY AM!" Vader scolded.

Vader marched out of the control room and down the hall until he reached his personal tie fighter loading bay.

* * *

Merek put his plate up on the sink and started to walk out into the main hall. He heard a slight metal clinking sound on the ceiling.

Merek grabbed his lightsaber at his hip as he turned through the overhang that led outside to the woods. Suddenly he heard the ignition of a lightsaber. He turned fast, grabbed his lightsaber and parried the attack by holding his saber horizontally. He flipped backwards into the field and prepared himself for the fight he was going to endure.

"Proxy come on. You can't beat me! I already proved that point on several occasions." Merek stated.

"No master you have not beaten _me._ Darth Maul, Obi Wan, they were just digital representations my software used. So no, you have not beaten me yet." Proxy stated.

"Then what are you waiting for? Come at me!" Merek replied.

Merek dug his back foot into the ground and gritted his teeth. Proxy wielded two white lightsabers. He leapt into the air and violently spun toward him.

Merek tried for a horizontal block but was almost stabbed in the kidney by Proxy's other lightsaber. Merek flipped back and twirled his lightsaber.

"This is going to be a long fight." Merek said with a gasp.

* * *

Through the key-hole in the door, the clerk could see the lobby riddled with fresh corpses. He could also see a Dark figure towering over them with blood dripping from his gloves.

"YOU!" The figure boomed staring straight through him, "Where is STARKILLER!"

Lord Vader glared at the key-hole and the clerk could feel his eyes burning through his head.

Vader marched toward the door and front kicked it. Shards of wood lined with metal broke off everywhere and the door flew off the hinges.

"I'm NOT going to ask AGAIN!" Vader warned.

"I... I don't know." The clerk said flatly.

"I think you _do_... Rebel." Vader said.

"I'm not telling you anything!" The clerk stated. "I would jump off a cliff before I tell you anything!"

"Let's _test_ that theory." Vader remarked sneering under his helm.

* * *

"Proxy! Enough of this! You are no match for me!" Merek insisted.

"Sorry master, but you're going to have to defeat me before you make any false conjectures." Proxy stated confidently.

Merek grunted and lunged toward him with his saber. His attack was parried. His head was almost cut clean off by Proxy's other lightsaber.

"Whoa! Not looking for a haircut!" Merek shouted.

"And these are definitely not scissors, master." Proxy said gesturing to his lightsabers.

Merek ducked another strike and force pushed Proxy through the wall in the patio.

"Good move master", Proxy stated scraping off some rubble and stone bricks, "but it's gonna take more than a little push to defeat me."

Merek ran toward him and flared his emerald saber. Striking at him wildly out of impatience and annoyance.

Proxy parried an attack and sliced him under the eye and kicked him back into the yard.

"That's it Proxy, I'm done going easy on you. It's time to _end_ this!" Merek said to him gritting his teeth.

Merek's hands shocked and buzzed with electricity and he jolted violet, blue lightning at him.

Proxy was electrocuted so much that his combat training systems were fried. His power circuits got over powered and his whole body was paralyzed. Although Proxy's artificial brain cells weren't harmed, it'll take a while for him to recover from his temporary paralysis.

Merek turned off his lightsaber and walked off without another word.

* * *

The clerk's head thumped on the ground as he was dragged through the dirt and rocks of Alderaan's forests. He was being dragged by his ankle by the firm grip of Vader.

"We are nearing your **final** destination." Vader stated.

"Wha- what do you mean?" The clerk asked.

"You'll see." Vader responded.

In a few moments Vader and the rebel clerk reached a vast drop-off. The cliff was immense and never seemed to end. There was just a slight glimpse of rock and dirt at the bottom.

"Now we will _test_ a man's will against the face of death." Vader said.

"I don't fear death! Imperial scum!" The rebel announced.

"To what degree?" Vader asked.

"Huh?" The confused rebel wondered.

"Let me _**show**_ you." Vader said lifting him from his leg and intentionally banging the back of his head into a rock.

The wincing rebel found himself dangling from the hand of Vader's stiff arm.

"Ahhhhh!" The rebel screamed and yelled. "What are you doing!?"

"You told me that you would rather leap off a cliff than tell me where Merek is. We are here to test your hypothesis." Vader informed.

"I'm not telling you anything." The rebel stated firmly. His blood was rushing to his head now and it started to throb with pain.

"Really?" Vader asked. His hand opened and the rebel fell. After a few feet Vader used the force to halt his fall violently. Without any effort, Vader levitated the rebel upright and back to him.

"Now. TELL ME WHERE MEREK IS... OR DIE!" Vader demanded grasping him by the throat.

"He... He is in a rebel base east from here... In the forest. Please let me go." The rebel pleaded as blood trickled from his nose.

"Your being here wasn't completely insignificant. My business with you is complete." Vader replied satisfied with his work.

"I told you what you wanted to know! Now unhand me!" The rebel demanded.

"Poor choice of words." Vader stated and opened his grip. The rebel fell to his doom whilst Lord Vader walked off to the east without a care.

* * *

Merek walked back through the yard, past the broken down patio, and down through the dining room. Juno found him in the kitchen holding his eye.

"Merek your bleeding! Wait here I'll get you a bandage." Juno said and put a towel under his eye.

Juno speedily walked to the hallway toward the closet where they kept the first-aid kit. She grabbed the bandages and rushed back to the kitchen to find a horrifying surprise.

"I bet you thought you could escape me, traitor." Darth Vader told Juno as he held Merek a foot above the ground. Merek dangled from Vader's hand which was clenching his throat. His grip tightened as his patience grew thin.

"You monster! When will you just leave Merek alone!" Juno scolded.

"Never. Not until I've exploited every bit of significance his DNA still has to me. I will harvest what I can from it and when it is all over... I will let him REST IN PEACE." Darth Vader informed.

"How could you!? All you are is the Emperor's pet! You a-" Juno started.

Vader back handed Juno and she flew through the wall and into the patio. Merek's eyes flared with rage. He yelled out of sheer ferocity and anger. He kicked Vader on the side of his helmet twice, but he didn't budge. Merek's hands jolted with electricity and he grabbed Vader's arm and electrocuted him.

At first it seemed that it wasn't working but then Vader started to breath very heavily. His grip loosened and he dropped to one knee.

Merek forced his lightsaber to his hand but before he could finish Vader off, Vader got up and front kicked him through the wall and into the hallway. Merek sprang to his feet. The wind was knocked out of him and he broke a few ribs. Vader then stepped through the hole in the wall.

Vader's crimson lightsaber ignited. Merek turned on his green one. They stared at each other for a moment. Merek was hobbled over his broken ribs. He held his stomach and felt himself internally bleeding.

"You must... Have gotten braver because... You haven't brought your... Army after me." Merek taunted through gasps. Blood trickled from the right side of his mouth.

"You'd be surprised what help I have that is right under your nose." Vader replied, sneering under his helmet.

"Merek what's going on?" Starkiller asked.

"Ahhh... Your _friend_ is here. There was once a great Sith who could immobilize anyone with a simple phrase. It works best on the weak minded." Vader stated.

"Vader! Ahhhh!" Starkiller ignited his red saber and sprinted toward Vader.

"Rogue Jedi." Vader calmly said without budging.

Starkiller stopped in his tracks. Vader looked down at him. Starkiller's eyes were completely black and he didn't blink at all.

"What is thy bidding... _My_ master." Starkiller plainly asked.

Darth Vader threw Merek out the hallway and through the pillar that held up the side of the balcony above the patio. Merek's arm throbbed with pain. He dislocated his shoulder and broke his elbow. He grasped his arm as he struggled to his feet.

"Kill him." Vader demanded.

The clone slowly walked toward Merek lightsaber in hand. His face was expressionless and his eyes turned a fiery red as he walked toward Merek.

As he reached the battered and bruised Merek, he lifted his lightsaber over his head. His face glowed red from the light of his crimson saber. Starkiller swung his lightsaber down.

 **A/N: Thanks for waiting for this chapter. Forgive me for not sending this chapter out sooner. Any reviews or comments will be much appreciated. Stay tuned for more!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Impending Darkness

Merek looked up at Starkiller. He closed his eyes and prepared for his death. His heart dropped and he saw his life flash before his eyes. He saw Juno. Lying there in the rubble with blood dripping from her mouth. She grasped her side, blood covered her hand.

"I don't believe you can disappoint me under our current circumstances, my slave. Make yourself useful and obliterate this pest." Darth Vader said walking off back the way he came.

Merek now saw Starkiller raise his saber above his head, ready to slay him at any moment. Starkiller swung down at him. Merek opened his eyes and his hand was grasping the blade.

Merek has never done this before. He absorbed the energy from the lightsaber in order to block Starkiller's fatal attack. Starkiller looked down blankly, his charcoal eyes piercing through Merek's.

Merek lowered one arm and force pushed Starkiller through the wall and back into the kitchen. Merek struggled to his feet. His head was throbbing and blood spewed from his lips and nose. His arms wobbled as he stood.

Starkiller removed himself from the scraps of wall and stood up as if nothing fazed him. With one arm broken and limping, Merek fought himself over to Juno and saw her lying there, seemingly lifeless. As he got closer, he saw her breathing.

Before Merek took another step Starkiller sliced his hand off in a swift motion.

"Ahhhhh!", Merek cried out in agony.

Starkiller was placid, unaffected by Merek's cries of intense pain and sudden agony. He front kicked Merek into the ground.

Merek winced in his unforeseen suffering. Blood now pouring from his mouth. He fought with all his might to crawl and push himself closer to Juno. Starkiller placed his foot on Merek's damaged back, pushing him down to keep him in place.

Starkiller lifted his saber again, ready to shove it through Merek's heart. Before he could finish Merek off, Proxy came out of nowhere and punched Starkiller in the jaw.

Starkiller, slightly dazed, shook his head... and was perfectly fine. Starkiller force pushed him out into the yard and continued toward Merek. Proxy ran back towards Starkiller and drop-kicked him forward into one of the standing pillars.

Proxy got up and punched at Starkiller, but was unsuccessful as his opponent dodged it. Proxy taking a chunk out of the pillar insead. Starkiller then tried to swing at Proxy with his saber, but the droid ducked it and swung an uppercut right into Starkiller's chin, sending him off his feet.

Without showing any emotion Starkiller rose to his feet and was ready to finish Proxy once and for all. Proxy changed himself into Juno, but Starkiller swung his saber at Proxy again, regardless of his appearance. This time Starkiller sliced off Proxy's arm at the elbow joint.

"Don't hurt me." Proxy pleaded, "It's me, Juno."

Starkiller hesitated for a moment and saw a horribly wounded Juno lying before him. He dropped his lightsaber to the ground.

"I'm... sorry...", Starkiller uttered, ashamed at what he just did. He fell to his knees while his eyes started to clear. "What... have I done?"

Merek laid there with one arm outstretched toward Juno. She, among the rubble, still breathed. The building was in shambles and everyone was battered and in immense pain.

He picked up the table and fixed it upright with his one hand. Proxy went up to Merek and lifted him up on his shoulder. Then he placed Merek up on the table, lying him out flat.

Proxy felt Merek's heart rate with his hand and noticed it was slowing down. In a matter of moments, Merek's heart rate completely stopped.

 **A/N: Hey sorry for sending out this chapter so late. There are so many complications with writing and trying to deal with life at the same time. Thank you guys for sticking around and I hope there are still some of you still out there waiting to read more of my stuff. Thanks guys and stay tuned for more.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Vader's Fist

Starkiller sat in the grass with his face buried in his palms. Juno remained in the rubble, bleeding and wincing in pain. Marek lied on the table lifeless, his broken left arm at his side and his handless right arm dangling from the edge of the table.

Proxy looked down upon his old master in sorrow.

"I'm sorry master... I have failed my only duty. I have failed to kill you." Proxy muttered with lament.

"I can't believe this..." Starkiller said with sorrow and shame, "Vader just took full control of me. I'm just a danger to all of you. Juno... I'm so sorry..."

Starkiller stood up, ran to the forest and disappeared in the trees.

* * *

Darth Vader returned to his landed, personal tie fighter and started to fly back to the star destroyer. Soon after he embarked the tie fighter, he felt something in the force that he hasn't felt for a long time.

He returned to the star destroyer, landed in his personal hangar bay, and walked to the control room. He returned to the amazement of the Admiral.

"Lord Vader!" The Admiral exclaimed with surprise, "You've returned. Did you kill Galen Marek?"

"Do you think I would come back if I didn't? Do you doubt my power!?" Vader asked with disgust.

"Forgive me m-my Lord..." The Admiral stuttered, "My intentions were not to offend you."

"Offended me you have. Unfortunately, you are the best of my past Admirals so I cannot kill you unless someone can prove themselves to be more competent than yourself. Pray that person doesn't exist, for your death will not come swiftly!" Vader's voice boomed and echoed within the Admiral's ears, causing him to shutter with overwhelming fear.

The Admiral stood in silence trying to keep his face confident as Vader's dark, expressionless helm gave him a final glare. Vader marched out of the control room and down into the hallway to his personal chambers.

Vader rarely had moments just to himself, however when he did, he never thought of anything pleasant. He usually imagined the ways in which he would kill Palpatine, most of which were very painful and would be considered harsh to anyone else. To Vader, nothing was too extreme. For what Palpatine made him do to Padme he would kill him any chance he'd get. _Ill suspend him in the air while I continuously impale him with my lightsaber,_ he thought, _I'll make him wish he never met me. When he's done begging for mercy and can't talk anymore due to the loss of his breathing, I will beat him with my own hands and_ …

A loud rumbling in his brain erupted and he heard a familiar heartbeat through the force.

"No… It can't be." He said aloud in disbelief. "I left you to die!"

He felt the life of Galen Marek awaken and his rage surged. His helmet reapplied itself to his head and he stormed out of his personal chambers. An unlucky stormtrooper was walking down his side of the hallway, and without slowing his pace Vader lifted the stormtrooper, crushed his spine, and threw him into the wall on the other side of hall creating a large entered the control room ferociously and although the people within the room couldn't see his face, they knew he was livid.

"Send in all the stormtroopers and fighter pilots on this cursed ship NOW! We will destroy the rebels and their new friend Galen Marek immediately!" Vader's demands and his unusual level of rage must have caught the control room workers off guard because they stared at him blankly. "Was that not clear enough for you!? SEND ALL OF OUR AVAILABLE UNITS TO ALDERAAN AND DESTROY THE REBEL SCUM!" To further emphasize his point, he grabbed the nearest worker and pummeled him into the walls, ceiling, and ground until he was dead.

Everyone seemed to get the idea. Nobody wanted to end up like that worker. They all got to work calling in troops, initializing pilots, and setting up the Tie Fighters for battle. The rebels had no idea what was coming.

* * *

Marek's eyes burst open and he sat up, but as soon as he sat up, pain shot through his whole body and his missing hand. He'd lost so much blood already and he was way past light-headed. Proxy helped him back down.

"Easy master, I'll find you some help soon." Proxy promised, "Juno is alright. You require rest now. Please, shut your eyes it will be alright."

Unfortunately, Proxy was a droid primarily made for training Marek and not for medical treatment. However, Proxy managed to wrap the stump left on his forearm with a bandage he found in the remnants of the kitchen.

After Starkiller disappeared into the forest, Proxy helped Juno out of the rubble and onto the table next to Marek. She cried as she grasped her side in pain. She wasn't crying because of the pain though, she cried for Marek. She rested her head on his shoulder and gently kissed his forehead. Proxy's neck sparked and he grabbed a knife from the kitchen and started to fiddle around with his wiring. When he got the sparking to stop, he left the building in the direction of the town.

"I'll look for help," Proxy stated, "You stay here."

Proxy left them lying on the table, but before he even entered the forest, Princess Leia rushed out.

"Oh no," Leia said, "I knew I heard some commotion from here, but I just thought it was Marek and Starkiller sparring again. Was it -"

"Vader." Proxy interrupted grimly.

"I hoped it wouldn't be that bad. It is worse than I thought. He's going to start a war now if he knows the Rebel base is here. I just hope he doesn't use that horrible Death Star of his." Leia stated worryingly.

They rushed back to Marek and Juno's side. Luckily for Juno and Marek, Leia had prepared for the worst case scenario. She had a full medical kit that was equipped to at least help with most injuries. Unfortunately she didn't have a splint for Marek's broken arm.

"Hold still." Leia insisted, applying bacta tank liquid into her torso with a syringe and wrapping Juno's broken ribs with bandages. "With hope, you'll be better soon. Proxy. Bring her to her bedroom please and lay her in her bed. Be gentle. She really damaged her ribs."

"Affirmative." Proxy replied.

Proxy carried her through the rubble and up the stairs of the building. Juno's eyes trained on Marek as he rested upon the table. She wondered if he would ever be the same.

"What did Vader do to you?" Leia asked, in awe of the brutality Marek had faced, "Ok focus. You're still asleep so hopefully you'll stay that way because this is going to hurt… badly."

Leia started with her bacta liquid in her syringe on Marek's injured body parts: his broken arm, his severed arm, and his multiple cuts. Marek awoke to intense pain surging through his body. Even though the bacta was a healing agent, it didn't suppress the pain associated with intense medical treatment.

"AAAAHHH!" Marek yelled in agony as he tried to remain still. If he made too many drastic movements, it would have been crippling.

"It's ok", Leia insured, "Please. Try to stay still."

"Sorry…" Marek winced.

Leia continued, wrapping his body with bandages and applying more bacta to his wounds. "We need to do something about that arm of yours." She stated, "Maybe I can get something done about it at the headquarters of this place."

When she was finally finished, Proxy made his way back down into the kitchen. Both him and Leia helped Marek off the table.

"Thanks." Marek said, "I would've been very dead if it wasn't for you."

He tried to stand, but once he did he collapsed. Proxy and Leia caught him before he hit the floor.

"You lost a lot of blood." Leia stated with a worried look, "You won't be walking for quite a while."

A stinging sensation sparked in the back of Marek's mind and soon became more of a burning flame. "Vader's coming back", he said looking up at the Star Destroyer, "He knows I'm still alive. He's going to kill us all."

 **A/N: I know I said this before, but I'm sorry** _ **again**_ **for sending this chapter out extremely late. Forgive me for my inconsistency. Also if you're interested, and a Batman fan, stay tuned for the new chapter of my story** _ **Legacy Of The Batman**_ **.** **I will make an attempt to be more consistent with my stories and release more chapters, but in the meantime thanks and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
